


Recognition

by id_ten_it



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: The 'real' reason Ginger found a home





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> This is saccharine. Go floss your teeth afterwards!

“Remind me why we took this boy in?

“You know what he first said to me?”

“'Cor blimey, what are ya doin’?”

Biggles smiled into the weary looking, glue-streaked face resting at the top of the elegant body opposite his chair. “Close. It was actually much more like ‘you go around with Algy Lacey.’”

“And you do.” Algy nodded, tiredly

“But it took even Raymond a while to remember that detail.”

“So you’re keeping him ‘cause he knows who I am.”

“No. I’m keeping him because he respects you. Also, he makes you smile, and I love your smile.”

 


End file.
